yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 8 Episode 20: It's All A Lie...It Begins Now.
Participants *Densuke Mifunae (Shinto) *Felicity Hart (Shinto) *Shinto - Aiden Nagara *Shinto- Kyoko Kita *Okami (Shinto) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IyY0-K7kTss ) Densuke would be gunning it a top speed as usual. His sandals scuffing against the grass as his mass and speed left nothing but a deep eroded pathway into the ground. His arms failed backwards as his journey began to get darker, and darker…he was heading to Yomi. Not Yomi Forrest. That was just the entrance. No Densuke needed to get directly into the realm known as Yomi, and gather bark from a special kind of tree there, for the weapon he was crafting. It’s supposed to be mystical in property, and Densuke can store it inside of his magatama necklace, so it all works out. Densuke took the liberty of sending out messenger doves to certain people he’d given magmata too, and asked them if they could come and aid him. Densuke wasn’t stupid, and trying to brave the depths of Yomi on his own was not an intelligent idea by any means. “Almost there…I can feel the darkness growing….hmph!” Densuke would accelerate another 7 miles before coming to the edge of the forest. One could clearly see the difference of effect. Where Densuke was it was a bright and sunny day…then there was that large percentage of black night time sky hovering above yomi forest. And it seemed to stretch on endlessly…what didn’t help was the fact that the pathway descended. While being in here once, Densuke needed to go to the heart, in laitance terms, the “belly of the beast”. Discordia: Kyoko sat on the little straw mat wrapped in her blanket as she snuggled with Raiden. He was fast asleep and a low grumble of a snore filled the air periodically. On her lap sat the mirror which had been part of the package she had received in District 4. She peered at her reflection and the mirror seemed nothing more ordinary then a regular old looking glass. Still, she got the inkling there was more to it than just that and eventually she would unlock the secrets. Her forehead creased and her chest rose in a sigh before moving to put the mirror back into her bag. As she shifted, the image rippled on the surface and instead of her pale face rimmed with ebony locks, she saw herself in a dark forest with a group. The forest sent a chill down her spine, as her and a man searched the others battled a giant beast. As she peered closer she recognized the man. She didn’t know him by name but he had approached her while she was exploring the village. Keyth knew him and he had recognized her from KasaiHana. He had given her a small green gem which she wasn’t exactly sure what it was because their conversation was cut short when he had left suddenly. She tried to recall what she could about the man, but couldn’t remember much more than he had a dove on his shoulder. She had no idea how she would end up on some quest with him. The image from the mirror faded and her confused reflection reappeared on the surface. She returned the mirror to the knapsack and slid out the green gem, examining it and holding it up to the light. Just as she did, she dropped it into her lap startled. Through the hole Keyth had punched in the side of the hut a silvery dove had flown in and landed on her lap. The bird chirped at her and shook its ankle impatiently. Tied to the twiggy little legs were two small scrolls one was addressed to her and the other Keyth. She carefully untied them and unrolled hers, reading the message. Her eyes went wide, it was from the gem man and he wanted her help. She wasn’t exactly sure why he needed her help, but she felt as if she had to help as if it was her destiny. As she read the next sentence, a chill went down her spine… Yomi… land of the dead. That was where they needed to go. Kyoko was not a fool and knew the perils of such a trip, yet it never crossed her mind not to go. She packed her kimonos, the gem and her blanket into the sack and then looked around the hut. There was some dried fruits and nuts that she through in her bag as well. She quickly sprawled on the bottom of her note a message for Keyth and left his scroll and hers on the table, setting a stone on them so they wouldn’t blow away. The tiger had awoken and watched her with honey colored liquid eyes as she prepared. His eyes only leaving her to look longingly at the dove, he would catch himself and return his attention to her. “I guess we are going on a journey,” she said to her companion. “Shall you lead the way little Dove?” The bird gave a small chirp and fluttered out the hole, leaving Kyoko and Raiden to catch up. They followed the bird for several miles, the sun sinking lower and lower in the sky until it had vanished and the moon lit their path instead. Finally, the small bird stopped, landing on the man who had summoned her’s shoulder. Kyoko looked up at him nervously and gripped the strap of her bag as she stood silently. Her eyes trailed off in the direction his were and she beheld the plunging path that would lead them into the perils that were Yomi. Impresssed: Felicity had finished recovering finally, she decided to take a long walk around the village, they were kind enough to let her stay in for a while. Everyone was so sweet and happy and they treated her like she was a queen. They were so grateful for her to be there to help and they even said they felt safer with her around. Her knowing she isn’t going to stay to long makes her a bit sad.. them getting their hopes up with her staying and all. She just didn’t know how to say it so she decided to just leave early without them knowing. Felicity was never good at giving bad news to such kind and sweet people so she took a different route. So as Felicity was about to leave she noticed a small white dove land in the distance, it flew carefully and landed on her shoulder as she was walking. She looked at the dove and smiled, she pet the top of it’s head and took the note from it. She dove kept her company as she walked out of the village she smiled as she read the note. Now she has a destination to go to, instead of aimlessly walking around she knew exactly where to go. “So Densuke wants my help? This is a plot twist.” She said as she ripped up the letter and threw the pieces over her shoulder as she walked. She glanced around and looked at the Dove. “Would you like to come with me Mr.Dove?” She smiled petting the Dove. It just cooed and stayed on her shoulder. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.” Ame said softly. Felicity smiled big and started to walk to her next destination. The entrance of the Yomi Forest. She wasn’t so sure what he needed help with but since he’s always there for her she decided that it was time for her to be there for him. She’s not a child she can totally do things for herself without help. Felicity felt confident as she walked and she made sure to do it with her big stupid grin of hers. Densuke would stand in wait taping his foot on the grass impatiently. Part of him was nervous. Part of him was scared. The biggest part of him however was excited. He’d perk up at the sound of distant flapping could be heard, and another dove would land on desnuke’s shoulder, and disperse into the original bodied dove. Densuke would turn around to see the woman he’d seen with Keyth once before at a village. All he could really infer was that she was a healer of some kind. And had a huge tiger to boot. Densuke would continue to hear another dove flapping as it would be Felicity making the scene as well. “Ah you’ve made it. Well..the lot of you that could. I figured you’d help me Felicity. Reliable as always.” Densuke would wink at her, and then look to the other woman, bowing in her presence. “I don’t know you at all but I am happy you’re here. Names Densuke if Keyth hasn’t told you by now. And HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE’S The plan. It is selfish! Above all else. I am entering this realm for sheer personal gain. I must obtain the bark of a special tree…that lies in the heart of Yomi. The name speaks for itself. I’ve never been. Nor do I know all that much. But I have connections, and I swear we’ll all make it out alive.” Densuke would give them both a thumbs up and a nod. “Any questions? I’ll answer them as we descend. Common. We really….don’t have much time. I’m sure you’ve cought wind of the war, and the destruction of the moon recently.” Densuke would turn and nod, his black hair with silver tips fluttering in the wind slightly. It was a venture to a hellish place, and all be it, walking into the trees everything went…pitch…black. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycrDCUgGSag it won’t fit unless you click it xD) Densuke would nod to the dove on his shoulder and it would emit a white glow. Enough light to encase them all but…things looked warped. The trees looked more so burnt than dark, and the smell of death was….rabid. Densuke would take another step and hear a loud “CRACK” He’d stop and look down…at the skeletal fragments on his feet. “EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!” He’d jump and leap into felicity’s arms in fear and surprise. His teeth rattling like a mix of shaggy from Scooby doo, and courage the cowardly dog. He’d quickly stop and clear his throat. “Ah…got something in meh foot….” Discordia: Raiden prowled alongside the priestess, with each step his head would scan from left to right. The humans might have trouble seeing in the blackness, but his eyes had no trouble deciphering the macabre forest around them or the creatures that lurked just out of the light provided by the Dove. They followed the group’s passage just waiting for one of them to step from the light. However they were mostly lower level yokai who were no better than scavengers. Kyoko kept close to Raiden, her eyes focused on the treacherous ground before her taking each step carefully. Still, she would stumble every now and then on the remains of others who had tried to take the very journey they were on. For some reason, the place seemed to hold a certain sanctity that made her feel as if speaking would be disrespectful. Of course, that was all in her head but she still kept silent anyways. The air was thick with humidity and carried a rancor with it that caused her to choke back on bile. Still, she had made a promise to herself to not be so useless and she was going to do her all. She didn’t care that the quest was of a selfish nature. Even if it didn’t help her any, it would make her stronger. So with her shoulders back and standing tall, she made her way step by step into Yomi. Impresssed: Felicity finally got to the entrance and spotted Densuke and another woman, she’d seen her with Keyth before. She smiled at her as her greeting and glanced over at Densuke. The dove on her shoulder nudged her cheek as a goodbye and flew off her shoulder. She listened to him speak and nodded her head. She then shook her head and smiled walking up to him. “This won’t be that hard right?” She smiled almost mockingly. This would be great training for Felicity, she actually didn’t mind this environment anyways. It reminded her of her old home. The smell of rotted corpses and depression. She smiled big and followed Densuke, just then she watched him step on the skeleton bones and she blinked as he jumped into her arms, she caught him and looked over at him with an “Are you joking” look. She chuckled and dropped him. She walked past him looking around a bit. This eerie place did give her the creeps though, she felt like they were being watched.. and that gave her chills right down her back. This place seemed like something out of a horror movie but she new better, this didn’t scare her one bit.. no.. not one bit.. Oh who was she kidding, she was definitely scared but she refused to show it. The area was foggy and kinda hard too see and it was humid, even worse. She walked up to a tree and looked at it curiously. She then placed her hand on it and the tree’s rotted bark fell off. Everything looked so fragile and weak here, it was horrible. She slowly turned back and looked at everyone. “So, where to?” She asked placing a hand on her hip. She felt a slight breeze but it was an uncomfortable breeze, almost like someone was breathing down her neck. Even if someone was there, she would see then in the corner of her eyes. This place gave her the creeps for sure. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REHHlBbf6nM ) Densuke would keep leading the way and look around. “You know I don’t think…we’re getting anywhere. I swear we’ve been in here for at least five for so minutes.” Densuke would walk ahead but then bump into a wall. “Eh?...” Densuke would poke at the wall. It was pink in color, and squishy…really squishy. Densuke would adjust his light, and see there was a dead body hanging up above it..by it’s own intestines…laced around its neck. What was sick was the body seemed to be….gurddling? Was this thing still alive? Densuke would step back as the head jerked, and began to speak in a devilishly deep tone….”Speak. Are you of the living or of the DEAD!” Densuke would tilt his head. “Look who’s talking you pile of dead flesh.” SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE!” The area erupted in a sort of earth quake, an high rictor one that violently went on for the duration of her screamings…as it did there would be an omninous moaning noise emitting until she stoped screaming. “Are ye living or are ye DEAD!” “This bitch….” Densuke would facepalm himself. “we’re alive. I seek passage to the heart of Yomi. There is something there I and my friends must obtain.” The hanging bodies head would shake violently back and forth until stoping and gazing at everyone there. “Mortals do not belong in this realm. Your time is now at an end, and your very souls will remain here forever….and eeeeeeeeeee----“ The body would fall off and land on the ground, only to slither it’s way into the ground. The room would shake again, and suddenly the sky above them would turn a bright bloodied red. Symbolizing that it was now “aware” of human presence. A giant shadowy figure would emerge from the dephs of the ground (http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110917083630/dantesinferno/images/1/1a/TheGreatWorm.jpg ) It was a vile and disusting creature with three mouths and human hands that looked like raw flesh. The beast would roar and level the area of forrest they were in. Densuke would throw his hands up as the rancid breath hit his nose. “Tch….Fucking hellspawn!” Densuke would squat down and clench his fist. “Don’t let it scare you!!!....cause it already scared the shit outta me!” The monsters giant hand would raise up and attempt to slap all three of them with a crushing force. If it missed all of them a black wind would emit from it’s hand raising rocks and rubble form the ground. Tasanagi: " THOSE BASTARDS!" He said crumbling the letter in his hand. " GET HIM!" Said Oujin's men as they began to chase after him the fleet of men had been chasing him for half an hour now. A Team of Archers aimed there arrows at him and began to fire there attacks at the boy but Keyth would spring himself high into the air and then take off flying as the golden manifested chi wings sprouted from his back as he flew away about 30 miles out. He landed, perched onto the limb of a tree as he sighed. " Ah man... i dropped my coat.." He said slummping down on the tree limb his head dropping as he pulled it back up with a sinister smirk on his face. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXDxYIWAT7Y)) " Trying to leave me out of the fun huh..." He said as he continued to walk forward. " JUnsei! Yami!" They both appeared walking in Unison with there master. They looked at Keyth with fierce expressions on there faces. He nodded to them, and they nodded in return. Lightning charged from his body in large surges as Keyths blade appeared in his right hand. Raijin began to shout at the top of his lungs. " Okami! Dont you dare do, what your thinking right now!" Keyth smirked as he gripped tightly to his blade. " But there going to hell without me.. I cant let my friends go to hell without there favorite devil.." He said as his blade began to radiate with chi. " Okami! If you open a rift there! You'll be bringing more out! Then you going in!" " Ahhh.. you worry to much.." Keyth said as He slung his blade with so much force that it ripped a wave of chi into the air. Keyth began to surge a large amount of Dark Hadou into the wave as it formed into an Oval like shape. " besides..." He said as his went into a slit. " The old demon.. wants to go home.." As he said those words, the small fragments of Okami within him began to laugh. Junsei and Yami both channled there chi into the OVal before it ripped, creating a rift. " Hurry Master! We can only hold it for so long. Do you have a plan on returning?" Keyth simply smirked as he got down into a sprinter stance. " Nope..." Taking off he'd litteraly launch himself through the gate. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epFoQHZu0w4)) " YOU... ASSHOLES TRIED TO LEAVE ME BEEEHINNDD!" Was all they'd hear as a rift broke through as the large... whatever it was hand came down to strike them. Keyths body appeared, his right hand extended as the golden chi brimmed off of it in the clash. " GOLDEN.. OBLITHERTAING STRIKKKEE!!!!!" He said as the golden wings sprouted from his back pushing the creature back with a powerful force making it tumble a few times before Keyth landed infront of his friends. He stood slowly, his white hair blowing in the wind as he turned around to give them a Thumbs up. " Yo." He said winking. Before turning back to the creature, doing his same-o same-o. " GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS YOU FUCKING COCK MUNCHING ANUS BREATHED HELL-SPAWN... OR ILL FUCK YOU LIKE THE BITCH THAT YOU ARE!" Crickets could be heard as Keyths battle music would stop with a -> ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfkLGSA_wFA)) A sigh could be heard and man holding his laptop walked away shaking his head. " Here.. im not working for you anymore.." He said shaking his head, simply walking off at the scene. Discordia: Kyoko almost bumped head first into Densuke as he stopped. The only thing that prevented her from colliding was the way Raiden reached out and tugged on the back of her obi. He didn’t just stop her; he also positioned himself in front of her in a crouching stance. He could smell the beast long before he could see its ugly maw, or ugly maws, because there were three of them. Kyoko gave a startled gasp and covered her mouth as the giant hand shot forth. Raiden on the other hand did something entirely different. Low to the ground, he shifted back and forth on his paws as his tail flicked madly. A loud growl ripped from his mouth and he began to release chi slowly. The air around him rippled and a faint glow of moonlight seemed to shine from his whole being. At first, one would not notice anything but the glow but as he released more chi, his size began to increase and he steadily. Soon he towered over the three humans. When he was equal to the size of the beast, his growing stopped. Alas, in the time it took for him to grow, that human boy who got to sleep next to her had already appeared out of nowhere and dealt with the beast. Raiden gave a growl, rather dejected that Keyth had saved the day before he could do his duty and protect the girl. Impresssed: Felicity was behind him looking around and just as she turned she saw the bodies hung. She covered her mouth quickly as if she was about to throw up but she just stared in horror. The sight was definitely unwelcoming, but this place wasn’t really disney world. She yelped a bit as it started to talk and she widened her eyes when she heard the screaming. She covered her ears and looked over at the bodies, when she saw it fall down she jumped back a bit with wide eyes. She looked around and a smile came across her lips, she was excited. The body went under the ground and the sky was blood red. She glanced up at the sky and tilted her head a bit. “Hm, this place is interesting..” She mumbled to Ame. Ame stayed quiet strangely, what was she thinking? This got Felicity thinking. 'This place, what exactly is it?’ She thought to herself. “Home..” Ame whispered to her. Felicity glanced down at her sword in confusion just then everything started to shake. She stood in place keeping her ground and just then she saw a hideous creature rise from the ground. She stared at it in disgust. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! BURN IT BEFORE IT LAYS EGGS.” She yelled out holding out her sword in front of her quickly almost tipping over from the unexpected weight her sword carried. She noticed as he started to swing his hand and just then she jumped up throwing her sword down under her hoping to cut into his fleshy hands and jump back sliding across the ground with her hand touching the floor to keep her balance she looked up at it and grinned. “Heh, this thing is going to make me vomit.” She said uneasily as she started to stand up slowly watching it. Regardless of the monsters hideous look she glanced around to see if maybe he had some type of weak spot but she saw nothing so far. Everything has a weakness. Still Ame stayed quiet and Felicity was getting worried. Felicity looked down at Ame with an uneasy look, Ame could tell she knew what was up but all she said was, “Felicity keep your eyes on the look out this thing is dangerous.” She said almost as if she was getting frustrated. Felicity just shook her head and brushed it off, she will worry about this later. Now she has to worry about this guy. Just then she turned and heard someone yelling to them. “Keyth?” She said a bit confused as he came out of knowhere. LightFang: - Aiden running full speed into Yomi Forrest looking for the entrance to Yomi itself. He had been just walking out of a sorcery shop after finding out about a mythical object known as the Seiryoku Stone. It is said that this is a precious metal found deep within Yomi. As he had exited the shop a white dove landed on his shoulder and dropped a note into his hands. "Densuke eh? He's going into Yomi aswell it seems, be good to have back up i guess. Best catch up to him then." Aiden was now breaking through the undergrowth of Yomi Forrest. "Damn forgot how it instantly became night here all the time. Hope i dont see another wolf here..." His white hair flowing loosly behind him as he sprang up into the trees jumping from tree to tree as a way to move faster through the forrest. He resonated on his chi sensing, closing his eyes to feel out for familiar signatures. He quickly locked on to the golden aura that resided within densuke and followed the trail to it. It seemed like there were a few people around him, and something else. Something big... As he moved closer, the group soon came into his field of view. He also saw what looked like a giant three headed worm of some kind. Aiden decided to stay back in the trees for a moment as to anylyse the way this monster behaved, rather than rushing in hastely.- Densuke would see the hand coming but then….Keyth? Of all people this guy has a habit of showing up out of literally no where. Regardless…that’s one less creature to fight. Densuke would breathe a sigh. Looking around the place, it would seem everyone made it okay. “Well Keyth way to make an entrance I gotta say. Took care of that problem with a charm.” Densuke would clap his hands together and look around at the area. “none the less everyone is okay…we should probably proceed with more caution.( http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110508203921/mk/images/6/6e/Cliffs_of_the_Netherrealm.jpg ) The area scape revealed itself..then suddenly a fairy in a ball of light with wings would emerge itself from Densuke’s magamata. “Excuse me Densuke, you should’ve consulted me first of all thank you. You have no guide to this area, but IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII do.” Densuke would groan. “alright Uncle Omoi, whatcha got, where are we going here?” God of Knowledge Omoikane would clear his throat and flap around before talking. “Welcome to Yomi realm of the dead. What you need realize is first of all, nothing here can truly be killed. Only subdued into submission. You all need to work together to watch each others backs. Your alive. Meaning automatically everything wants you dead. At this point you five, yes five including your stalker near by, are now in a dimensional rift. You are still in the forest per say, but this is actually “Yomi” and not the forest that surrounds it. All in all your in a modern day “Bermuda triangle.” Densuke would cross his arms. “but there’s an escape from here right?” Omoikane would remain silent. “Luckily yes. The magamata are your only means. When you move to your location make sure everyone is there to conjoin with you. If not escaping yomi is impossible. Once consumed here, no pun intended, your as good as dead. Keep in mind, one with you has the ability to tell you where you need to be looking. This area is unpredictable. Utterly evil, and may bring out the best or worst in some of your party members…” Densuke would nod. “I think we’ll be fine. Thanks uncle Omoi.” The fairy would nod and seep back into the blue magamata crest on Densuke’s necklace. “Well you guys heard em. Anyone here know where we should be going? Or do I just have to dive head first in a pit of lava and find out for myself.” Densuke would look to everyone, pondering who the “stalker” character was Omoi mentioned. He didn’t see anyone, but this place was indefinitely blocking his chi sensory abilities..must be like that for the others too. Impresssed: Felicity looked down slightly at Ame. “The realm of the dead..” She bit her bottom lip as she was looking down at her sword. ‘No wonder you’re quiet..’ She thought to herself knowing Ame would hear her. “I just don’t like having to come back here.” Ame said softly almost sounding a bit harsh. She looked up quickly. “Wait.. stalker?” She spoke a bit nervously. “Sounds.. uninviting..” She said turning to look behind her just in case. Felicity obviously had no idea what to do but she definitely knew that this 'stalker' wasn’t going to stop them. She looked over at the lava then back at Densuke. “Um.. I don’t think that’s safe.” She said smiling slightly as she was starting to glance back at the lava. She felt like a lost puppy, again. Felicity didn’t like to feel clueless because it just made her curiosity level rise. She leaned up against a tree and held her sword out in front of her. “So what do we do?” She asked as she looked down still worried about Ame still. Strangely Felicity can sense when Ame isn’t feeling ok, and this time as we got closer to wherever we were going she started to feel Ame was tensing up. Just then as she was leaning against the tree she felt a branch slowly wrap around her ankle. Her eyes widened and cut at the root. “WHAT THE FUCK? THE TREES? SERIOUSLY?” She yelped as she quickly turned facing the tree and backing up a bit. The tree’s roots quickly slipped back into the ground as if they were running from her. She shook her head, suddenly remembering that there were people around her and she just freaked out, out of nowhere. She turned to them and blushed a bit. “T-The tree.. it just.. You saw it right?” She said a bit softly placing both her hands and sword behind her back blushing. This place was definitely something new and was full of surprises. LightFang: -"Wel i guess that blows my cover." Aiden says as he jumps out of the tree landing near the rest of them. "So this is Yomi eh?" Aiden looked around a bit scoping out the cliffs and redish tint to everything. "Its a lot duller than i thought." He looked over to the group of people and saw two kids from his class. "Oh hey again Densuke fancy meeting you here. Cant believe i missed the perfect chance to tell you I would see you in hell last time we met." His gaze would turn to Keyth and he would say, "Oh hey, it's.... uuhhh... Who are you again?" Aiden would stare at him a bit puzzled. He knew who he was, its Keyth obviously. However Aiden enjoyed reminding the prepy pants populars that they arent as cool as they think they are. "Oh wait, aint you that guy that got suspended for hiding out the whole day in the girls bathroom? Keyth Tasanagi right?" Keyth wouldn't have much time to respond as 3 Skeletons stormed in on the group. They were all brandishing clubs that looked to be other bones. These would all be simple to defeat, however. It would only take landing one hit to completely disrupt their structure and make them fall to a pile of bones, unable to put themselves back together. Aiden would charge one in a flash ramming his palm into the chest and knocking its rib cage across the baren lands of Yomi. "Well that was much more simple than the video games.."- Densuke would nod at the gods words of wisdom and take them to heart. As he receded back iniside of the magamata necklace, Densuke would take in a breath and exhale it taking in the scent of this place…it smelled like rotting flesh but if his nose could get used to it, it’d become more tolerable. He’d turn at the hearing of Felicity’s rant on a moving tree. Densuke would sigh and walk over to her and attempt to grab her hands. “ I heard it Felicty. Be careful cause everything here will try and kill you..think of it as more training..so kill eeeverything here. Plus you got me, I’ll protect you in the worst of times, I promise.” Densuke would pull her in a hug and lift her up swinging her side to side, and pecking her forehead with a kiss and setting her down. He’d look at the mention of his name and see Aiden, his fellow final fantasy party member. “HA! If you’d said that, any other place but here, I’d never believe it but aye way to stick true to the phrase right?” Densuke would hear the comment to Keyth and roll his eyes, expecting his friend to raise a temper tantum, in hell of all places. Densuke did however see there skeletons appear out of nowehere. Pretty…flimsy one might add. Densuke would simply raise his fist and knock the skeleton on it’s head, cuasing it to shatter on impact and crumble into pieces.“Annnnnnywho. Common my magamata is guiding me.” Densuke would attempt to grab felicities hand. walk to the edge where there was nothing but lava. He’d hesitantly stick his foot out…trusting his instincts. And as he brought his foot down a pillar of stone would emerge upward, making a foothold for him. Densuke would continue to step, creating a pathway in the lava and room for the others to traverse. As they crossed, they came to what seemed like a bottomless pit. A fleshy opening of sorts that had dead bodies molded and branded to it…souls of the damned reaching out to those who were living, their pale grey arms flailed in place and their hallowed out eyes would move up and down along with their mouths as they all cried “help”…Densuke would shiver in place. “Well…the magamata says this is the fastest way down. It doesn’t exactly say how deep it is though….AH WELL, COMMON LETS GO!” Densuke would nod to the rest of the group and leap in head first, diving downwards…after a while of doing this a swarm of creatures would emerge from the mouths of the mounted souls, (http://www.zeldauniverse.net/images/games/tww/enemies/mothula.png ) they’d begin to swarm the lot of them as they made their decent down the bottomless pit. They were incredibly fast and almost blended with the environment and they had a piercing stare to them. Tasanagi: Listening to the male known as Aiden speak out to him. Keyth listened but he didnt respond. Lifting Kyoko on his shoulders without asking of course. " ...Yup. Thats m-" The skeletons would errupt from wherever they orginated from. " Never catch a break..." Keyth said as he shook his head. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1Bda-_atAk)) He opened his mouth and summoned his blade in between his teeth, holding Kyoko close to him as he crouched down. He looked down at the bottom less pit shaking his head. Leaping down he didnt hesitate. " HOLD ONNNN!!" He said lifting her large tiger up with his lft arm cradeling it under his arm pit while she sat on his back. As he landed he'd take the full extenxt of the fall. His eyes darting left to right. It looked like hell, pure hell... Yomi, wasnt supposed to look this way. It wasnt a Hell... Demons raged rapidly throught the lands. The sky a hellish red, the grounds soil murky and muddy.. the air hot and stale... even the smell would turn ones stomach. It was a waste land... completely and tottally." Yomi has been corrupted with the bringing of Onigami." Sad a voice seeming to drift litterally from the depths of darkness that had surrounded them. " Yomi...where the dead go to dwell and rot indefinitely. Becareful outsiders, Once one has eaten at the hearth of Yomi it is impossible to return to the land of the living. Creatures have been spewing out of this realm. Once that are not of this worlds creation.." Said the voice. " Creatures made from the hatred, and evil content around us all. Oni's. Are forming from the very depths of our finger tips. With every human emotion that is made. Yomi will spew an evil incation of that... Especially from you warriors of legend." ((http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/3700000/Anime-Boys-anime-guys-3785982-980-1400.jpg)) A young man with a sycthe would walk from the shadows, his head down and a tooth pick in his mouth. " The names Bones. Im one of the guaridans of this realm. Of this place. I've watched the changes continue for over 200 years now. There's a army, being forumlated right under your feets and you dont even know it." He said smiling. " The foolsih mortals fight over who shall be the ones to stop the evil that approaches. When there nothing but fueling it. Ironiclly, so are you and all your friends." His eyes pointed to Keyth. " You there with the white hair. You think you are fearless and strong. And even render yourself to the aspects of a 'superhero'. But you are the biggest killer of them all. And you are an Oni yourself. A Plague that needs to be eridcated as soon as the time arises." He said pacing around. " Go forth, and gather what you seek Ryoji." He said refering to Densuke now. " You and your friends will be the ones to turn the tides on this Demon known as Onigami. But..." His eyes lowered back to Keyth with utter disquest. " But you, you im not so sure about... Demon." Keyth looked away his hair creating shadow over his eyes as he closed them shut. " Now, what you seek Ryoji, is not far. But... in your way. Is an Oni that even I. Cannot defeat..." The monsters scream could be heard in the back ground as it shouted. " He is the one creating the armies.... a small form of Onigami right down here... with me." He said walking to the ledge pointing down at the creature. ((http://fc01.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2011/227/f/0/aizen_hollow_by_diabolumberto-d46l6yc.jpg)) It roared and every time it did. Demonic incrationis of humans were made. Seeming to create them on its own. Th e line of Demon humans layed all th way back to as far as the eye could see." Tch! Why havent you stopped it then!!?" Bones turned his back on them. " Quiet demon. It is not my problem. What happens on earth, and this realm will not effect me in the slightest. I was instructed to protect this realm. And that's all i shall do." Keyth shouted. " YOU BASTARD!" As he shouted the demonic entity rose to its feet looking behind him at the cliff miles out from his current standing spot.((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PanHua0iBAE)) " It's much to late to stop what has been done now. His forces are well over a million. The legend lies, you all will not have the power to defeat Onigami..." " SHUT UP!" Keyth said putting Kyoko on her tiger friend. " YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Keyth said walking towards him with his finger in his chest. " I DONT GIVE A DAMN IF THEY HAVE 600 MILLION MEN! ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE GONNA WIN THIS! WE HAVE TO SO WHY DONT YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bones looked at Keyth with a death stare, and as he did Keyths body began to grow weak his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he began to stumble back. " No your place. Demon." Keyth fell back on his knee gasping. Since everyone there could use chi at almost mastery level, they'd see that Bones had a large skeleton pulling on Keyths life force, litterally pulling it from his body before he let it go. " Begone humans." He said turninghis back on the lot of them with his arms crossed Impresssed: Felicity looked up and glanced at the man called “Bones”. She blinked a bit and smiled big, her eyes glistening. “Well hello the—“ She said placing a hand on her hip then quickly glanced at Densuke and rubbed the back of her head. “Heh. I mean. Who do you think you are!?” She said nervously looking around clearing her throat. Just as he was talking she was in her own world thinking about Ame and what this world made her so upset for. Felicity pulled her up and placed Ame over her shoulder and held her there a bit. Just as Felicity started to listen again she saw Keyth getting extremely angry. 'Perfect timing to not listen eh Felicity?’ She thought to herself. “HEY HEY WOAH, CHILL OUT MAN!” Felicity said pulling Ame down off her shoulder and to her side. Felicity suddenly remembered something. This place is death.. and Ame was made for the goddess of the life and death. Felicity looked up at Densuke and blinked then back at Ame then back at Bones then back at Keyth. She placed Ame in front of her. She started to walk forward a bit slowly and somewhat nervously but she kept a smile. “Do.. you happen to know a Goddess named Izanami, Bones? You know the Goddess of creation and death?” She spoke softly. Maybe he would recognize Ame and leave them alone.. She’d hope, or maybe he would just get angry. She had no clue but she didn’t know what else to do. He almost tried killing Keyth, and Felicity came to help. She looked down and looked back up smiling charmingly. “And stop being such a sassy pants!” She said mockingly followed by a grin. Felicity’s mockery was probably the most innocent type of mockery but that’s what usually made it worse, you could never be mad at her because it was harmless but she knew just how to get under people’s skin and stay there. Densuke would hit the ground with a thud only to be greeted by errie voice. This was only made more apparent when the incantation made itself present. “Bones?...kinda name is tha” Densuke would catch Felicity making googly eyes at the mysteriously young looking demonic entity. She’d scratch the back of her head catching herself, but Densuke had a “-__-“ look on his face. So much so the point he’d temporarily forgotten what was going on, blocking out everything around him, and all he could hear in his head was. “……Get Em…” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QMDgAevEJds ) He could see Keyth was in some state of transe and with no hesitation, he’d rush in head first, leaping over felicity completely and launching a kick at the skeleton that had Keyth in some sort of death grip. If the kick missed, he’d attempt to combo it in mid air with a “Tetsumaki senpukyaku” (that spin kick thingy) attack. Weather that hit or miss Densuke would immeidiately head for bones, with anime flames in his eyes, attempting to knock his skull form his shoulders, by launching a punch at the back of his head. If it missed a force would create a craterous path infront of him as he’d continuously attempt to hit this guy, with a flurry of side, roundhouse, and axe kicks, each emitting a fearsome wind from the edges of his feet. He’d even deiliver an attempted spin kick, in which he’d lash his tail out at the man too. Reckless was the name of this strategy, but in latence terms: Densuke was cleary having a “nigga” moment. Tasanagi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVIcLrpDz9s)) " And to answer your question little girl... Im his son." He said refering to the god. Bones had let his grip go of Keyth only to turn his head, watching Densuke destory his spirit entity for a split moment. His eyes darted to the charging Ryoji. " Shit.." He said turning around to face the boy. " I hate hand to hand.." he said getting down into his stance. Bones was able to keep up mostly in ducking and weaving, able to lash his sychte out just as fast as denuskes attacks. When ever a kick was made he'd use his own legs to defend against said kick along with punches, using the sycthe to clash with the solidfyed chi around Densukes hand that connected with his sychthes blade with a loud TING! " Damn Ryoji's..." He said kicking off the ground with a hard push he'd force his body sky high so he'd get some distance from him and the boy. " Lord Susonoo.. will not be pleased with you all parading through his domain lik this. " Bones slashed his blade down towards the ground as he stood on the pillar. " Obtain what it is you seek, and leave. But dont eat anything... or you'll never be permitted to leave. Do you understand.." He said putting his sheathe on his back. Keyth panted as he leaned down on one knee where Kyoko more than likely came to his rescue as usual. Keyths eyes locked onto Bones eyes. ".... We'll meet again. Okami. And you..." He said pointing to the white haired male. "...Stay true, to your own strength. My lord, has spoken of you quite highly. Aiden.." He said his body vanished with a burst of blood. Standing back up Keyth leaned his head back shaking it in anger as he turned to Densuke. "So... what's the plan.." he said nodding, as Kyoko more than likely helped him stand. Densuke could see this guy was pretty quick on his feet with combat. He didn’t know much about him, mostly cause he didn’t even hear the guys introduction. He’d watch as the man would soar sky high and Densuke would watch him as he ascended. Densuke would raise his fist at the man in anger. “Get back you, god damn piece of rotting flesh faggot!” Densuke would huff and puff for a moment before calming down. “haaaaah…I need to get that bark…but this smaller form of onigami…I’m not sure if even us combined can kill it. Subdue it, possibly…but we’ll need everyone here to at least hold off the dead souls, while I and Keyth try to find- THERE IT IS!” Densuke would point behind the mini Onigami, in the heart of the souls was a tree. Densuke’s magamata glowed blue as he heard Omoikane speak. “that is it! The tree! You must grab an entire branch and store it!” Densuke would crack his neck. “It’s gonna take more than this to stop me….I’ve come to far!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiBG6vuLrzY ) Densuke would leap, head first into the air, hovering and descending slowly above the undead like army, before flipping himself forward, and landing on the ground with a loud “THOOM!” The souls would immeidiately attempt to grab Densuke, but he’d quickly duck low, and begin spinning his body in a capoeira type fashion, sending out waves of force via the Atsuryoku no ken. All the while actually advancing forward, in a smooth break dacing like motion, gliding across the battle field trying to clear a path. But the things seemed…to multiply. Frequently. Densuke would stand him self up and leap into the air, only to be tackled by another of of those hideous flying mosnters with one eye. It would tackle him against the wall, and attempt to eat out his heart of all things. Holding it back with his hands Densuke would clench his teeth before enhancing his muscle mass 7 fold and ripping it’s jaws apart, splitting the beast into two halves. Densuke would then leap down, furthing his muscle enhancement. Here he could do so much more with this technique..He’d enhance every muscle in his body, now looking straight out of a dragon ball z episode, with his muslces being 10x their originals, he’d begin to dig his fingers in the ground, and lift large molten chunks of rock and sling them accorss the battle field, hitting every enemy he possibly could. “GET! OUT! OF! MY! WAAAAY!” Densuke rush forward twaords the onigami miniature, clothing lining a crowd of united undead on his way there, in an attempt to reach the tree. “SOMEBODY COVER ME!” As Densuke ran closer to the onigami mini he could see it was prepping some sort of attack, but he couldn’t tell what it was. Tasanagi: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f29enLyb9cE)) " DAMMIT DENSUKE!" Keyth said shouting. " BEING THE HEADSTRONG DUMBASS IS MY THING!" As Keyth leaped off into the crator the army resided and where densuke had plunged himself into, a barreir from Felicity, Aiden, and Kyoko had been closed off from the two. Keyths body hit the ground landing on one knee as he saw the Miniature Onigami. " T-Tch.. Ah! AHHH!" Keyth said gripping his head, just the sight of the creature made keyths head go into a flurry. Hearing voices, to many voices the cries of death. Visions of his father, and many more. " AHHH!!!!" He said he fell on one knee. " My head, It.. it hurts!" The mini Onigami teeth curled into a sick grin as he stood and began to laugh. ((http://youtu.be/A1Bda-_atAk?t=9m41s)) " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Keyth said as a tattoo burned across his face on the right side of his eye. Bones watched from afar clenching tightly to his sycthe. " It has chosen... it's host.." Keyths hands touched the bleeding tattoo as he looked at the beast from afar shaking in pain. A face began to crack open on the Miniature onigami. ((http://images6.fanpop.com/image/answers/446000/446333_1353001600882_400_281.jpg)) It bore the same kind of tattoo Keyth had now on his face. He opened his eyes they shined a bright golden color... just like his father. " yes... it seems as though all the Tasanagi's are coming along.. just like it was planned 600 years ago!" Said the beast, it had 6 voices. With 5 hearts connected to its chest. The monsters all ceased there attacks standing around the two boys of fate. " I am... Kiken... Tasanagi..." Said the demon. Even with it being a weaker state of the oringal. His power overwhelmed the boys significantly. " Yes... Your father, i know of him. Keyome... He rebled against us.. yes.. but he will soon face the faith of resisting us. We took away his soul! Stripped it from his body when he came into Yomi, 10 years ago! Placing his soul a seal in the back of his own mind, that had been connected to a stone pillar here in our world. Hahah, a prison never to be broken from. Meanwhile.. his darkness consumed him due to his soul no longer having control. Such will happen to all those that rebel..." Keyth held his face pulling the blood from it. " What... did you do to me!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs. " Isnt it obvious!? You.. have been selected to complete the full form... of Onigami." Keyth panted shaking his head. " NO! NO! YOUR LYING!" Bones appeared next to Densuke. " He isnt lying... I knew it'd be you. I could tell when i saw a Tasanagi. Even if you do look like Okami. Smart part on your father placing the ritual within Okami before he killed him and he went inside of you. Trying to trick the demons here by making them think you were oKami. Priceless smart but not smart enough.." Bones tilted his head up spitting on the ground. " Why are you doing this..."Bones asked the creature before him. Within densukes mind. He'd hear Bones talking to him. ' On my signal Ryoji... obtain what needs to be obtained. You shall no what that signal is when you see it. Take the item and your friends and proceed to the gate i have left open on the other side. You must make haste though. Once i attack the gate will start to close giving you all a small time frame of 5 minutes to exit here.' He said nodding to Densuke turning his attention back to Kiken. " Isnt it obvious?!" Kiken said as he tilted his head back. " FOR REVENGE, THE TASANAGI BLOOD LINE WILL SQUEEZE THE LAST BIT OF LIFE FROM ALL THAT HAVE WRONGED US!" Said the demon, as he shouted, Yomi itself shook from the intense power. "...What are you talking about Demon." Bones said readying his sychte. " Back... in the 1700's on earth. I... had been fooled by Okami! But when i died... i came here to the Shinto Realm, where i could start over a gift from Susonoo himself for his demons foul trickery. When i arrived, i made a family... But you all treated us as weaklings. my family line after that had became known for there studies of Alchemy.. Always trying to push past the last veil! Seeking the truth of why we humans truly exsist, and what were our connections with Demons! When we discovered this secrect we began to experiment on our own... And our family became as powerful as the Ryoji's! But you all shunned us! Treated us like monsters! AND YOU KILLED US! YOU KILLED US ALL!" The beast shouts continued the ground cracking around them now but Bones didnt move a muscle. " It wasnt untill after ww3, that i was able to release a Tasanagi... into the realm where earth is. Once it was released... I knew that the Tasanagi blood line would find itself back to ME! Where we'd all destory those that wronged us... for killing us!" ((http://youtu.be/A1Bda-_atAk?t=24m49s)) Keyth shook his head. " My father... tried to stop you... didnt he.." Kiken smirked. " AND WITH IT... HIS SOUL WAS SEALED!" His fingers dug deep into the dirt. " And my mother..." " A WITCH SENT BY ME TO TO CREATE YOU! YOU ARE MY PRIZED WEAPON!" His father had... well the demon that was within his fathers body in the real world said those exact words. "....Ughh.. NO!... NOOO!" Keyth said digging his hands into the dirt. " NO! YOUR LYING TO ME! YOUR LYING TO MEEEEEE NOOOOO!" Flash backs of his mother flooded through his mind. " FAKE KEYTH, IT WAS ALL FAKE! SHE NEVER LOVED YOU! DO YOU FEEL THE HATRED, LET IT FLOOD YOU!" Onigami said as a large orb began to glow above his head as he channled the dark energy wave of chi above his head. " NOW!" Bones said he took off with his sychte slashing a at the wave and causing it disperse the impact caused a sonic boom. And VWOOSH! Kiken and Bones began a hand to hand fight. Due to Bones being a demi god he could keep up to an extinct. " HURRY! DENSUKE GO!" He said making his sychte clash with the beast in all out battle. Keyths head dug deep in the ground. The barrier where the others had been held back would break. The demons that Onigami had been orchestrating would all go back into the ground once again. Keyths body shaking violently as he tried his best to compute it all. ' I love you Keyth..' He heard his mother say over and over in his head. " NO! YOUR LYING... ITS ALL LIE.. ITS ALL BEEN A LIE!' Flash backs of his brothers and sisters echoed heavily, continously through his mind. By now the gang would be rushing to Keyth and Denuske in the pitt. " NO! ITS ALL A FUCKING LIEEEE!" As the battle raged on things seemed to calm down a bit…Keyth was now on his knees screaming in pain, which had been a first. Densuke had never seen Keyth so vulnerable…emotionally. Densuke would almost cringe at seeing the markings appear on keyth’s face and his body shrivel like that. He’d listen to everything that the bones man said to him. Apparently it was important, and he had to look for a signal. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Thbsg9i2mZ0 )Densuke however was lost in thought….just hearing the true meaning of what the Tasanagi’s were meant for, and what keyth’s life was meant for…the guy’s taken a crushing blow…but Densuke knew he couldn’t hesitate here. He couldn’t falter, and he couldn’t back down. He had to push forward no matter what. He’d squat down in a running pose trying not to look at Keyth…he didn’t wanna see him like that. For any reason. He’d await the signal and when bones chopped the energy ball in half, Densuke knew that was his cue. He’d rear his chi hand back with his gauntlet, grabbing the bark from it and storing it in his magamata. He’d then race himself forward…well past sonic speed, scooping up Keyth in his harmed state of mind. He’d also super sonic speed his way back up the cliff, and use his chi hands, to grasp the others there, Felicity, Kyoko, and Aiden. At his max speed he’d keep running, and running until he broke the dimensional barrier between Yomi and Yomi forrest by speed alone, traversing the dimension completely and getting them all outside. The forest was quiet at that point.. \ ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Yve-FQ95dE))Keyths head dangled as his mind strayed to every thought that crossed his mind. His eyes fluttering with past memories of his mother. ((http://static.zerochan.net/Kuroshitsuji.full.495025.jpg How she looked, never showed it before)) ' I love you Keyth, your my super hero.' Tears began to stream from his eyes. All the shouting, the battle behind them couldnt be heard. His mind drifted into another world. He could see those around him, but words never muttered from there lips. ' I love you Keyth.' She'd say to him pressing her hands to his face. ' Your my little hero Keyth!' She'd say, lifting him above her head. ' You did the right thing... Keyth...' She said as he stood over his dead siblings body and tears streamed from his eyes. Bones and Kiken still continued there battle. " This was apart of your plant wasnt it!" Onigami said in a locked in battle with Bones. " Destory me... and you can finally be released..." By this time Kiken had morphed into a full human form but he was naked. ' Yes....' He said smirking. ' Well played...' Bones said gripping tightly to his sychte. He'd watch the kids exit the gate he made. " I hope... im wrong. About the legend. And those kids... destory you.." Bones said with his final battle cry as Kiken decapitated him. His head flying off of his body and his body dispersing into a golden flash of godly energy. Kiken reached out absorbing it as his eyes glowed an even brighter gold before they simmered down. His hand clenched tightly in a fist. " Who do you think... made that legend up you fool. It was to lure Tasanagi's to me..." Kiken smirked as put his hands into his pockets cracking his neck he began to channel his essences into the ground. A Man formed... he wore modern clothing with shades on. ((http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Tanaban)). Another figure sprouted from the ground as well. ((http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/RETIRED_Danchou_Zetsubou)). And then another... one who had recently died litteraly not even 24 hours ago, after seeing his daughter for the first time on his death bed. ((http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Drankin)). Kiken smirked as he crossed his arms. " You all... have been selected to be Generals in my army... Ready yourselves. You are the strongest, that have all fallen to the hands of fate But now you shall gain your revenge." Kiken smirked as he turned his back on them. There minds had been sealed away. They had no freewill. " We will destroy it all... and plunge it into eternal darkness... Hahaha..." Kiken said as laughed to himself. Keyth and the gang at this point had more than likely made it out to safety. Keyths body lay limp as the portal to Yomi had been closed. Mr.Obvious stood infront of the kids as they all fell out of the gate. His wife Mrs.Cosmic later to be known as Rin Tasanagi... the only tasanagi left in this realm. Rin's eyes lingered down over the group and her eyes stopped on Keyth who lay limp on the grass, the mark across his eye. Ao say it as well... they both turned there heads... " I.. didnt suspect this...Ao." Rin said gripping his arm. " I did... but i just hoped that.." Ao cut himself off as he turned his head. The wind blowing slowly. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNSf_w0Er70)) Oujin Shishigami had just recived a note from the Capital city that the Gin Armies were starting to march to there borders. And they also got aid from the land of Kage. "...." He crushed the letter standing at his window as watched out over the sunny day. " So, it is offical now. Call in to Emperour Kinimaru... I want his soliders delieverd to us in the next 3 days." His advisor bowed and rushed out of the throne room. Oujin walked outside staring out at the sky before he made his way back into his war room opening up the door handels to his armoury. A photo of his father sat and his fathers armour sat neatly in the room. He gripped tightly to the chest plate and after 10 minutes or so he had walked out of the room, strolling outside to the front of his castle where all his men had been waiting for him. He pulled himself onto his dragon and looked upon them all. " We meet with the Land of waves soliders. The land of Gin, and the land of Kage have made there move. They are invading our home as we speak." He said turning his head to the Horzion. " There is no time.. for error. March!" All the soliders shouted and began there long journey ahead. " HAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAA!" Shouted an elderly man standing atop the same Volcano he had before. " AND NOW THE TIDES OF WAR BEGIN... AND THE WAKING OF THE DEMON HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. THE HEROES OF FATE BETTER BE... FUCKIN READY! HAHAHAHA AH-*HICK* " The elderly man would take a swig of his drink as he tumbled backwards falling into the volcano. Category:Ark 8